Information privacy, or data privacy (or data protection), can be considered the relationship between collection and dissemination of data, technology, the public expectation of privacy, and the legal and political issues surrounding them.
Privacy concerns exist wherever private information is collected and stored—in digital form or otherwise. Data privacy issues can arise in response to information from a wide range of sources, such as healthcare records, insurance information, financial transactions, biological traits, such as genetic material, residence and geographic records, ethnicity, government identification, tax records, and contact information.